


Fleshcrafting

by SailoLee



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Horror, Body Modification, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, fleshcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailoLee/pseuds/SailoLee
Summary: It really shouldn't have ended up like this with Lance pinned down to a type of medical exam table.





	Fleshcrafting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First things first, this story is inspired by hardlynotnever's 31 Days of Kink art, Day 16. i've wanted to do something for hardlynotnever's art for a while but this one I had to. I had to! I hope they enjoy it, and you as well.
> 
> Also, Fleshcrafting is entirely hardlynotnever's concept but I literally could not think of any other name for this chapter so there it is lol
> 
> This is for Kinktober days 11 (object insertion of sort; the hands aren't real soooo) and day 12 which I've changed to body horror since I didn't really like any of the subjects for that.

It really shouldn’t have turned out this way, pinned to a medical exam table by massive blue aliens intending to ‘examine’ him. Although the Galra empire were no longer a threat, the Voltron coalition had decided to continue reaching out to other inhabited planets with the intention of uniting them under a single banner of peace and unity and establishing new trade routes and regulations between planets. So with Shiro piloting Black once more and Keith back in Red they set out with a map Coran had drawn up for them of nearby inhabited planets interested in joining the coalition. Coran and Allura were currently busy handling the reemerging Altean empire so Lance was piloting Blue with Hunk and Pidge in their normal respective Yellow and Green lions. They had already visited and bartered with a few planets and their next stop had been a planet marked ‘non-combative’ by Coran with a note stating it was a mostly science driven planet.

Upon their arrival to the planet called Qa’Tuan the inhabitants of the planet had been amazed by the humans, never having seen creatures even remotely resembling them. The Tuans, as they called themselves, were an egregiously large species, taller even than most Galra. Their skin was a light blue, almost latex looking and large bulbous heads where their eyes took up almost fifty percent of the space giving them a decidedly bug-eyed look, with small mouths and slitted noses and no visible hearing appendages. Their limbs were also rather large and what counted as arms for them eventually tapered off into long pointed finger like appendages that looked wickedly sharp. Honestly Lance thought they could be kind of cute in a freakish way though he would never say this out loud. Even he had more diplomacy than that.

During their initial talks the Tuans had been enthusiastic about joining the coalition but of course wanted something in return. “Of course, we are already establishing trade routes and a diplomatic commission.” Shiro had stated and the head Tuan, know by Lorgan nodded sagely. “Yes, however we were wondering if we could ask for something more...personal in a sense.” The humans glanced at each other before deferring to Shiro. “What did you have in mind?” He asked cautiously and the Tuans circled each other, mumbling quietly before turning back to them. “We are of course scientists as you may have gathered. We have never seen anything like your species before and we would be delighted if you’d allow us to run a series of battery tests on you. Nothing harmful,” Lorgan rushed to assure as the Paladins shifted uneasily, “Just simple things to measure. Intelligence, endurance, things of the sort. The data we would gain would be invaluable and a one time thing I assure you.”

Shiro looked at his team questioningly. “Let us talk about it privately if you wouldn’t mind.” The Tuans graciously agreed and vacated the room so the Paladins could speak among themselves. “What do we think?” Shiro asked. “I don’t see why not. It’s just a few harmless tests right?” Hunk stated while the others nodded. “I’ll do anything for science!” Pidge exclaimed and everyone laughed along with her. “They said it’ll be for things like intelligence and endurance right? Probably strength and a few more as well. I’m okay, they seem pretty harmless.” Keith’s answer was met with mumbled agreement and Shiro clapped his hands. “All right then, we’ll let the Tuans know.”

Things moved pretty quickly afterwards. The Tuans were eager to start their tests and divided the Paladins up individually. “Each of you has something we specifically want to test. It’s easier to do it all at once in separate areas.” Lorgan explained when questioned. Lance was brought into a large white room with three Tuans. All that was in the room was a large slab of metal in the middle, no other tools or equipment visible. “Uh so what we doing here guys? Endurance? Speed? Intelligence?” Lance questioned as the Tuans moved around him seemingly setting up. “Of the sort. Please lay on the exam table on your back if you would Blue paladin.” Lorgan had followed, stating he was most interested in the test they would be running on Lance, holding what looked to be a type of clipboard and writing utensil. “Okay then.” Lance responded brightly, hopping up on the table. As soon as he laid down blue hands came out of the table and latched onto him, two on his knees, two on his upper arms and one holding his head in place. Lance screamed as the centered him and held him tight, forcing him to be mostly still.

Lorgan approached along with the other two Tuans, rapidly scribbling as Lance tried squirming away. “What are you doing?!” Lance’s voice was bordering hysterical as his armor was removed, seemingly phasing through the hands holding him, leaving him in his black undersuit. “Apologies Blue paladin, it’s easier for us to restrain you before the fleshcrafting starts. We are unsure if you will experience any discomfort and you need to be still as possible.”

“Fleshcraft?! What the hell is flesh-!” Lance cut off with a gasp as his undersuit was ripped away by a Tuan and he was left bare before them. He wanted to curl in on himself, hide his body as a bright flush grew down his neck. The Tuans seemed awed by the color, one reaching out to pet his chest gently. Lance shivered at the cold, almost wet touch, recoling as much as he could. “Subject has changed colors and is heating up. About to commence fleshcrafting, placing tags now. If you would Burgan?” Lorgan looked to one of the other Tuans who stepped forward eagerly. He placed large hands on Lance’s chest, the width spanning the entirety of his chest with more to spare spilling over on his ribs. One of the fingers on each hand pressed onto his nipples gently and Lance spasmed as a strange feeling overcame his chest. “S-stop! this is _not_ what we agreed on!” Lance shrieked but Lorgan shook his overly large head, clipping some type of tag to his ear and another to his belly button, Lance hissing at the slight stinging pain of being pierced by needles in the tags. “The Paladins agreed to a series of battery tests in exchange for our joining the Coalition. This is one of the tests. We are going to learn more about the human reproductive system through you.”

Borgan’s thumbs were gently rubbing circles on Lance’s nipples and with growing horror Lane could see the impossible happening. They were _growing!_ The tissue on his chest was expanding out into small breasts and as the grew some more Borgan moved his hands to cup them and slowly _pull_ outward and shaping them. “It would have been preferable to test both you and the green Paladin since she is the only female on your team. However, her intelligence is too great to pass up on so we will make due with you. We’ll start with a female body and then revert you back to your natural male body. It will be completely painless I assure you. We would just prefer to study a female first.” Lorgan probably thought he was being comforting but Lance’s breath caught on a sob and he tried to shake his head. “Murga, start on the genitals.” At these words Lance felt another cold hand slide up his leg toward his penis and jerked violently in his bonds screaming, “NO!”

Lorgan frowned in displeasure and he leaned over to look Lance in the eye. “If you cannot be quiet during the examine I will have no choice but to gag you. You are distracting us from our findings.” Lance ignored Lorga, continuing to sob and beg as what he assumed was Murga’s hand gently grabbed his penis and tucked it downward. Lorgan sighed in disappointment before placing one large finger over Lance’s mouth and yanking it. The appendage came off, much to Lance’s horror and slipped between his lips. It wiggled down until Lance was gagging a bit and then Lance could feel it filling his mouth and throat until his sounds were almost entirely muffled and he could see a bit of liquid like blue essence spilling out over his lips. it was surprisingly easy to breath with it in his airpipe, but no sound was escaping him. Borgan removed his hands and looked to Lorgan for approval. The new breasts weren’t huge but they weren’t exactly small either, about the size of oranges and Lorgan nodded. “Yes, these are a good size. Murga?” Lance was shifting his hips as much as he could at the decidedly uncomfortable feeling of _something_ below the waist, silent tears streaming down his face. “Almost done sir.” Murga muttered, and Lance felt a strange twisting motion before she too stepped back and Lorgan examined his genital area. Now instead of his normal penis and balls there was a vagina with a scant amount of hair surrounding it.

“Ah perfect. We’re ready for the next stage. But first...” Lorgan placed a hand on the table and more sprouted much to Lance’s shock. Two wrapped around his hips, pinning him even more. Two more slid up around his breasts and squeezed gently, the fingers that had looked so sharp and deadly upon first look were surprisingly soft. And one last hand sprouted between his legs, a thick dread filling Lance’s stomach in realization. “Commence test.” At Lorgan’s command the hands on his breasts started moving, massaging gently and flicking at his nipples. The hand between his legs moved forward and Lance felt a finger brush against a place he had never had before. Lance was shivering, the pressure on his breasts was...nice, and now there was something pressing against him in a place that shouldn’t exist. He whined and started crying harder as what was obviously a finger pressed up and in, cool liquid coating the appendage for easier access. Lance could hear the Tuans madly scribbling away but couldn’t be bothered to care.

The hands on his breasts were now pulling at the nipples, drawing them away from his body tightly and another finger slipped in, a slight twinge of pain following. But Lance could feel himself...leaking? It was the only way he could think of to explain it, his opening slicking itself as the fingers twisted and scissored inside him. Each pull on his nipples sent a frisson of desire straight through his stomach to his hole. Jesus he had never felt anything like it. Of course he had jacked off before, and there had been some heavy petting at the Garrison and then afterwards with…

Well. Lance didn’t want to think on him right now in this situation.

Nothing could prepare him for this though. The sheer _ecstasy_ as a third finger joined and curled up into a spot that had Lance curling his toes in pleasure. The fingers focused on that spot, embarrassingly loud slurping sounds starting to fill the room. The Tuans were speaking, Lance hearing a few words like ‘lubricant’ and ‘stretching’ but he couldn’t make sense of it. After the fourth finger moved in lance felt the hand shift upside down so the palm was grinding up towards his belly button and holy quiznak _what was that?_ Lance felt his back trying to arch as the palm ground on something, a hard little nub on the outside part of his vagina and he squealed from the overwhelming pleasure. The hand ground hard, fingers still curling into that spot as the palm started making small little circles. His breasts were still being roughly massaged and it was too much, too much, _toomuchtoomuchtoomuch_

Lance felt his body clench down viciously on the hand as he had the most mind numbing orgasm of his life. It seemed to go on forever, Lance writhing in pleasure on the table as his eyes rolled up in his head. Even after he started coming down his body shook, little aftershocks running through him. Then the fingers started moving again, Lance looking down in shock. There was no way he could come again that first. But the harder the hand moved inside and outside his body the quicker Lance realised that, yes he was definitely about to come again. And once it came Lance felt like his entire body was being electrocuted, toes curling and back raising as much as possible with his restraints as his entire body spasmed in an even more impossibly pleasurable orgasm. Lance had never, and probably would never again, experience anything like again. If it weren’t for the gag he was sure he would drooling all over himself uncontrollably, small twitches still rolling through his body.

Lance didn’t react even as the hand removed itself from inside him, even as Murga and Borgan approached and reset his body back its male state. His body was aching in a place that no longer existed, the feeling so strange that Lance couldn’t comprehend it. “Excellent. Now for the male side.” Lance silently whine as the hand returned to wrap around his soft penis, the other two now massaging his pecs and playing with his now flat nipples. He couldn’t even feel a sense of despair as yet _another_ hand appeared to circle his ass. It seemed this would be a repeat of the female test as fingers were inserted and his prostate found and ruthlessly abused, his dick being stripped by the hand. The orgasm he had this time finally tipped Lance over into unconsciousness, his last sight being that of Lorgan and the other two Tuans approaching him quickly.

~~~

Keith groaned as he laid on a bench, legs burning. After his test Keith had brought to some sort of waiting room where the others slowly joined him. “What did they have you do?” Pidge asked and Keith heaved himself into a reclining position. “Endurance test. I’ve never ran so much in my life and hope I never have to do it again.” He whined and Pidge snickered. “Aw, poor baby. I enjoyed my test! They asked me a bunch of questions and gave me some sort of inter-galactic version of a standardized test. I almost got a perfect score. I think they were actually impressed. What about you guys?” Pidge turned to the other two paladins in the waiting room. “I had a strength test. They wanted to see if I could bend or break certain metals and items. It wasn’t so bad, I just don’t know what most of the stuff they tested me on was.” Shiro shrugged nonchalantly. “The Tuans were interested in human taste systems. Apparently they don’t have much in terms of taste buds so they had me try a lot of foods. Some of it was okay but for the most part it was just bland or one flavor. Kind of weird.” Pidge huffed a little laugh at Hunk. “Of course you got lucky with food.”

The Paladins continued their joking and banter before the door opened again. All four were instantly on their feet in alarm as an unconscious Lance was wheeled in on a bed, a white blanket covering him from head to toe almost as if he was coming from the hospital. “What happened?” Shiro’s voice was hard with a dangerous edge as Keith hurried to Lance’s side quickly followed by Hunk and Pidge. “It seems our test was bit too intense for the Blue paladin. We apologize for this, we didn’t realise it would cause him to lose consciousness.” Shiro continued berating the Tuans on how this was unacceptable while the other three hovered over Lance worriedly. “Lance?” Pidge gently shook him and one arm fell out from the blanket, exposing the blue and black markings surrounding his wrist as well as some of his obviously bare chest where the blanket slipped down.

Keith’s blood started boiling as he gently lifted the blankets enough to glance down at Lance’s body. He let it fall back and whirled on the Tuans with a vicious growl, eyes glowing yellow. “Where’s his armor? Where are his clothes? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” Shiro jumped forward and wrapped a restraining arm around Keith’s chest as he looked wide eyed in shock at the Tuans. “What did you do?!” Pidge’s voice was bordering frantic as Hunk swooped Lance into his arms in a bridal lift. Lance groaned softly in his sleep and instinctively leaned into the warmth Hunk’s body provided. “They raped him. _They raped him!_ ” Keith made a lunge towards Lorgan, hands extended but Shiro held him back again. “I apologise, I don’t see the issue here. You agreed to a series of tests and this was one of them, to see the human reproductive systems.” Lorgan seemed sincerely confused but the Paladins didn’t care. All of them felt a wave of nausea overcome them at the words. “Lorgan, maybe this is something normal on your planet but you’ve done to Lance is considered a serious _crime_ and a _violation_ on Earth! It’s something unacceptable, unforgivable.” Shiro’s voice was low and dangerous, eyes steely. “I apologise again. We didn’t-.”

“We’re leaving.” All eyes turned to Hunk who now had their back turned to those in the room. “NOW!” The Paladins all jumped at Hunk’s shout and scrambled after him as he started walking back towards the Lions. “Black paladin! I hope this doesn’t affect our joining the Coalition, we truly didn’t know. We didn’t mean to cause nay trauma to the Blue paladin. I’m being honest.” Shiro stared at Lorgan for a long time before nodding and following his team silently. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to speak with Allura and Coran but...quiznac he couldn’t do that to Lance. It wasn’t his to tell. He would keep the details out of his report and tell them he was weary about the Tuans joining the coalition for basic disrespect. He quickened his pace and caught up to Hunk. “Hunk. hunk wait! You and Yellow have to tow Blue and you won’t be able to do that with Lance. Let me take him okay? There’s plenty of room in Black’s cockpit.” Shiro took a swift step back as hunk whirled to him. His eyes held an amount of rage he’d never seen in the other boy, and they were overflowing with angry, hurt tears. For a moment Shiro thought Hunk would start yelling at him, but after a tense moment he sucked in a choking sigh and gently, so gently, passed Lance over to Shiro’s arms. Lance gave a tiny whine and Hunk’s large hand brushed his hair back soothingly, his eyes draining of the rage he was experiencing to be replaced by sorrow. “I’ve got him Hunk, i got him.” Shiro promised gently and Hunk nodded before hurrying away to Yellow, just wanting to desperately leave this planet. Pidge opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t seem to speak. She slapped a hand over her mouth, and with a nearly silent sob rushed back to Green.

Keith and Shiro were left to look at each other in silent despair. Wordlessly Keith laid a gentle hand on Lance’s brow for a scant moment before returning to Red as shiro headed for Black. Settling into the cockpit seat Shiro gently arranged Lance on his lap so that his head was resting on his shoulder, small puffs of air brushing against Shiro’s neck. It comforted him to feel Lance breathing, to let him know he was there and alive. As they left Qa’Tuan Shiro could only feel shame at being unable to protect his team and an uncertainty for what Lance’s future held upon his waking.


End file.
